The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry 5
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hawley Griffin's Journal The Journal of Dr. Hawley Griffin - Entry #5 8 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago February 12th-18th, 1895 The Society for Arcane Sciences, London After my luggage came by two days ago, I’ve been making good progress at last! It turns out the rats who had the draught with the adhesive agent died after continuous exposure to the formula. I suspect it is due to toxic elements in the agent, I shall have to investigate further. I’ve also begun experiments with the burn injury theory I proposed in my last entry. Using the mischievous Rat #3, I burned only a small part of its torso while invisible and under a sedative. As I suspected, the rat’s dead skin became visible, albeit charred slightly. Under the ruse of going out for lunch, I met up with Marvel in one of his favorite inns, The Waterman’s Arms, to see what he had found from Jekyll. Apart from going to the restaurants deep in the city center, Marvel’s investigations of Jekyll’s activities proved a dead end. I suggested that he could infiltrate Jekyll’s private quarters on the west side of the building, and see what he could find. Before leaving, Marvel requested pay; but since he had provided nothing of interest, I rejected his demand. He seemed to agree, but I sensed underlying antagonisms within his words of farewell. After nearly a week of silence from Marvel, I found when waking up that Jekyll was nearly on a tirade! He explained that a window was broken in his private office, and that his papers were rustled in the night. I asked Luckett as to who might’ve broken into the office. “Most likely some rival of Jekyll’s, or maybe even Hyde.” I had never directly encountered Hyde before, but in the current one-and-a-half weeks that I’ve been a tenant for in the Society, I had only heard of his exploits rather than meet him face to face. Hiding in plain sight, it seems, as his name suggests. As the break-in was most likely created by Marvel, I met with him back the Waterman’s, where he was waiting impatiently for payment. I would have none of that. “Well?” I asked. “‘Old your ‘orses, Doctor. I stole some relevant materials, as ya most loikely ‘eard. Seems that our dear Jekyll seems to be in financial strains. ‘E ‘as over twenty billing loan papers in his desk drawer.” “I don’t care about his financial status, I want to know what Jekyll’s research is!” “Well, that’ll cost ya little extra, seeing that ya didn’t pay me for tailing Jekyll the other day…” Impertinent thief! After I gave him his desired amount, I left the disgusting premises, hoping to never go there again, let alone see Marvel again. At least I now have what Jekyll was researching on. Too excited to open, will investigate soon. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago (Ohhhh!!! This is getting intriguing!! I love how the rats died from prolonged exposure and Marvel!!! <3 Fantastic! Also I'm super curious as to what he'll think when he meets Hyde not to mention what Marvel obtained from Jekyll's office! I'm super excited for tomorrow's update! :D ) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited ((Looks like the next entry is going to be delayed. Short answer: Marked as spam. Long answer: Why can't we delete discussions on this site?!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (OOf! Let me see if I can get us some help.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago (Okay update on the situation. Try posting it again and let it get flagged for Mz. Hyde's going to clear it after it reaches her spam folder. Sound good?) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((I'll have a go.)) 2 •Share › − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((NOW IT BLOODY DOES IT!!!))) 2 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 2 years ago (( What's wrong with thiiiiieves D: Also oh my gosh I'm excited. )) 4 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago (I'm excited! Can't wait for the next part.) 4 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy